From Books to Bikes
by Youki kagome
Summary: Kagome's a straight A student but never really had an outside life, until her Cousin showed her one of the best thing's: Racing. Crossover. Being Revised.
1. Chapter 1

Download the original attachment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this story.

**YK**: OK! So I thought I would give it a try on another story.

**Summary**: Kagome's a straight A student but never really had an outside life, until her Cousin showed her one of the best thing': Racing

**YK**: Vote on parings please, this may also be a YYH crossover

Chapter I

Kagome sighed heavily, sitting in a buzzing coffee shop with an empty cappuccino cup on the table next to her. Bored and with nothing else to do, she was filling out random quizzes on the Internet, staring at her laptop's screen. She quickly signed into her instant messenger, Yahoo!, and waited to see who was online.

"Anything else I can get you?" Looking up in surprise, she found a young waiter staring down at her.

"Could I get another triple chocolate Cappuccino, for here please?" she asked, trying not to blush. The waiter nodded and left leaving Kagome free to blush. Slouching in her seat, she glanced at the screen of her computer as Yahoo! IM loaded. Not several seconds later, a small chime was heard and she smiled when she saw who it was that had sent her an IM.

**SexyMonk69**: Yo Kag, what's up?

**HeavenlyMaiden**: At Starbucks drinking a cappuccino. What about you?

**SexyMonk69**: I just touched the nicest ass I have ever seen... nothing can compare ;)

**HeavenlyMaiden**: You get slapped?

**SexyMonk69**: No…

**HeavenlyMaiden**: Oo Then what happened?

**SexyMonk69**: I got beat with a serving tray.

Biting her lip to not laugh out loud, she pictured what had happened; her cousin casually strutting into wherever he had met the girl at, groping her, and then commenting on how firm her backside is. The result was him getting beat for it...she liked the girl already.

"Your cappuccino, Miss." Taking the hot drink with a small, timid 'thank you' and a careful sip, she continued her IM conversation.

**HeavenlyMaiden**: Serves you right for groping without consent!

**SexyMonk69**: So it's okay as long as I ask first?

**HeavenlyMaiden**: NO! Consent isn't asking; it's asking and getting a "yes". Anyways, I'm going to be away for a bit.

**SexyMonk69**: Where ya going?

**HeavenlyMaiden**: To do some quizzes.

**SexyMonk69**: How do you find interest in those things? They're annoying!!

**HeavenlyMaiden**: Maybe to you, but they keep my mind off things.

**SexyMonk69**: All right then. So, are you going to be at my race tonight?

**HeavenlyMaiden**: Why go to something that I have no idea how to do? You know I've never raced.

**SexyMonk69**: I'll make you a deal. You come and watch me race (in a cute outfit), and I'll teach you to race… sound fair?

**HeavenlyMaiden**: Are you trying to hit on me, cousin?

**SexyMonk69**: No, I'm not. And we know we're cousins, but no one else does, let's make them think they have a challenge, so they'll put more money into it.

**HeavenlyMaiden**: ...And? There's got to be more to your plan...

**SexyMonk69**: GOD! That's it! But here's an extra for you; I'll buy your first bike for you but you have to go along with what I say and you have to stop all this constant study stuff. It can't be good for you. :D

**HeavenlyMaiden**: Deal!

**HeavenlyMaiden signed off**

Kagome smiled at her screen. She had always wanted to race, but never had the guts to ask to be taught. This could prove to be very interesting. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the whole idea. This was her first chance to be different and have a fun day, instead of the usual. This was a chance to stray from her normal studious life and actually act her age... so... she was going to take it and have fun.

**TBC...**

**YK**: What do you think? It's an idea I've had for some time now, please review and tell me what you think.

**NOTE**: This is the edited version, yet at the same length that it was at before.

The chapters will get longer later on. Many thanks to my New Beta's, Kagome Yuki Niwa, and Hiei'sAngel101, their the best!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**YK: Even though it was only a few reviews to start out with, I am hoping this story works out well.**

**Don't forget to vote on parings, so far we have:**

**Kagome/Kurama: II**

**Kagome/Hiei: I**

**Kagome/Yusuke: I**

**Kagome/InuYasha: 0**

**Kagome/Sesshoumaru: I**

**If there's anything that you could think of that could make this story better, please let me know, I will give credit where it belongs.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

After finishing her cappuccino and stuffing her laptop into its bag, Kagome walked to the counter to pay.

Stopping at the glass door, she noticed it was raining. Her head drooping, she sighed and started her four-and-a-half block walk home.

Completely drenched, Kagome shut the door behind her and picked up the cat, which didn't appreciate her wet state.

"How's my fat kitty doing?" She nuzzled it absentmindedly.

Walking into her room, she opened her closet door with her foot. "Can't believe Miroku wants me to show up, it's like he doesn't believe we're cousins, eh Buyo?" she mumbled, more to herself than to the cat.

Jumping from her arms and laying on her bed, he stretched and yawned.

Rummaging through her closet some more, Kagome came out with a black pleather shirt that had a slice all the way up, (it held together with a black ribbon). It was a shirt her aunt had given her, in case of a "dating emergency".

"At least it has a double layer in the chest so you can't tell when I get cold." She mused.

Displaying his depth of caring, Buyo laid down and rolled, so his back was to her.

Sighing, Kagome shook her head; "Not the best idea to want a cat showing he's listening to you."

Discarding her wet shirt and bra, Kagome quickly replaced it with her aunt's lifesaver.

As she rummaged through her chest of drawers for some pants or shorts, she glanced out the window and smiled. It had stopped raining.

She nodded to herself, and pulled out a dark blue pair of short shorts that were missing the outsides of the legs and also had a ribbon to keep them secure against the body

Standing in front of her full length mirror, Kagome spun around hesitantly, unsure if the outfit she was wearing was appropriate or not.

"Well…Miroku _is_ my cousin, but even so, is this overdoing it a bit?" Before having time to properly change her mind, her phone rang. She ran and answered it, slightly breathless. "Hello?"

It was Miroku. "Hey Kag, where are you?"

"I'm at home changing, why?"

"The race is starting sooner then I thought it would. Hurry down here, would ya?"

"I'll put my shoes on and be right there."

"Alright, see you then."

Without any goodbye, Miroku hung up the phone, placing another full ounce of stress on Kagome.

Not having the time to change, she grabbed a pair of open toed high-heeled shoes that wrapped up her leg in a crisscross manner, ran a brush through her hair, stuffed some money into the waist of her shorts, and ran out the door, as far as she could go before her feet started to protest.

"All right," she told herself as she made her way through town, "I have a block left before I start seeing cars or bikes."

Smiling when she saw a group of people around a bunch of high priced cars, she stopped her harsh breathing as much as she was able to, and walked through the crowd with a innocent smile but her head held high, looking around for her cousin.

Trying to ignore the cat calls, whistles and stares she was getting, she finally spotted Miroku with a group of guys that had girls hanging off their every limb. She gritted her teeth and walked purposefully in their direction.

Clearing her throat as she walked through the guys and girls around Miroku, she swayed her hips a bit more than need be and smiling said, "Miroku darling, I'm _so_ sorry for being late."

Coating her voice and face with fake enthusiasm, she clung to her cousin's arm.

'I think I'm going to be sick…' she thought to herself as her cousin wrapped his arm around her.

"Kagome, this is Yusuke-" Miroku pointed at a boy with slicked back dark brown hair, who had a girl with a lighter brown hair hooked to his arm, "-and Kurama." he pointed at a guy with long red hair and emerald colored eyes, who shockingly didn't have a girl attached to him but instead had a helmet under his arm. He shook her hand lightly, and Kagome tried to refocus her attention on what her cousin was saying. "That's Hiei, he's the best mechanic in these parts, a good racer too, but he works on cars better than he drives 'em." As if to show what Miroku was talking about, Hiei threw a wrench at her cousin's head, causing Kagome to laugh at Miroku's horrified face when it whizzed past. "Over here is InuYasha."

To show he was listening, he turned around, his silver hair gleaming in the moonlight as he polished the side of his motorcycle. Intrigued (and her grip on Miroku's arm loosening), Kagome asked, "Why do you polish it to race, get it all dirty again, only to polish it again?"

Giving a snort, InuYasha went back to his waxing.

A cool voice entered the conversation.

"My stupid half-brother is obsessed with his bike and how it looks during the performance of the race."

Coming to stand next to Kagome, a guy that stood at about 6'3'' with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes stared at InuYasha with a scowl.

"Who?" was all Kagome was able to stutter out as she tried not to stare.

"That's Sesshoumaru, the Prince of the Races here. InuYasha's been bent on beating him and taking the title for as long as anyone can remember. And then there was Koga, also bent, but on InuYasha, they've hated each other for sometime now. Not sure why though."

Kagome nodded and walked behind InuYasha, noticing that there was grease all over the ground, and that his hair was going to drag in it if he didn't pull it back.

"Inu_sasha_, your hair's going to get all icky if you don't do something with it." She said, trying to be helpful.

Turning so quickly he almost got whiplash, he glared at Kagome hard. "Inu_Yasha_, not _sasha_, stupid girl. Learn how to pronounce things right. Either that, or open your ears so you can hear what people say when they speak."

Glaring, she stomped her foot and forced a smile. Taking a hair tie off of her wrist, she gripped all his hair in her hands (not being gentle in the slightest) and braided it, tying the ends with her extra hair tie.

"Don't say I never did you a favor." Turning, she walked and sat sideways on Miroku's bike, smiling at the surprised looks she got from a great number of the racers and passerby.

Collectors were walking around and collecting money from each of the people in the audience, asking whom they wanted to place their bets on, and collecting entrance fees from the racers.

Keeping his face as blank as it usually was, Sesshoumaru handed the collector a wad of hundred dollar bills.

InuYasha in turn did the same, as did the rest.

But when came time for Miroku to hand over his money, he held his hand in front of the man's face, and, kneeling down, slung Kagome over his shoulder and stood her on the hood of a car.

"Fellow, racers, if I lose this race, I hand this little beauty over to the winner."

Glaring at Miroku, she clenched her hands into fists, wanting oh so bad to claw out his eyes or rip out his vocal cords. Smiling at the thought, she hopped down from the hood of the car, refusing to look at her cousin.

Turning to whisper in his ear (causing Miroku to get envious looks from the others), she said, "You had best win… because you can't give what's not yours in the first place."

Gulping audibly, he nodded. "You're right; I can't give my cousin away. Mine or not, you're related, and most unattractive if I do say so myself." Turning his back to her and tossing his arms over his head, he started to walk away, not wanting to see what kind of death wish awaited him.

Having grabbed the wrench that Hiei had thrown at Miroku, Kagome held it high above her head, wanting to beat him with it.

But before she could have taken two steps towards him, Sesshoumaru grabbed her with one arm around the waist.

"Leave him be for now, your lover's spat would be better fought elsewhere."

Giving an undignified snort, she slid from his grip and tossed the wrench over her shoulder… hitting him in middle of the foot with it.

His face turned up in a snarl that was withheld. Running forward, he grabbed her arm, gritting his teeth harshly. "Watch where the hell you discard items to, wench."

Looking surprised (and about to cry), Kagome tried to stand her ground, hard as it was with a man of his height towering over her.

But before she could even realize what was happening, InuYasha was leading her away from his furious half-brother.

"Why'd you help me?" Kagome questioned, looking back at the fuming Sesshoumaru.

"Why'd _you_ help me, tying back my hair even though I was an ass? Get over it, debts are to be repaid." Dropping onto one knee in front of his bike, he started polishing it again.

Almost jumping out of her skin when a soda can was held in front of her, she sighed with relief when she saw who it was. "Thank you for the soda, Kurama-san."

Tossing a charming smile her way, Kurama patted her on the back. "Don't think so badly of everyone. Yes, Sesshoumaru snapped at you, and InuYasha was harsh, but there's a big race going to happen tonight, and they know they don't have as great of a chance as they usually have, seeing as he placed you up there as a payment."

Nodding as if to say she understood, she sighed, actually not really understanding. "So in other words, he's almost sure he's going to win?"

Nodding, he patted her on the head like he would a kid, even though he couldn't have been more then a couple years older then her. As a matter of fact, none of them could be, except maybe Sesshoumaru, but that was a big maybe.

Nodding to herself as she finished her drink, she said "I'll forgive them, just this once." Walking to the starting line she saw all the boys getting ready and lining their bikes up. She smiled when she saw Miroku, a childish grin on his face that he got every time he had too much fun. She chuckled to herself, as if there were something as too much fun.

* * *

**YK: How's this for a second chapter? I was told that the first wasn't very informative about the plot line, and I have a feeling this isn't either, but it gives more of an idea on who the pairings could be, and I tried to make it where there were possibilities with each of them, I only got to a couple of them now, but more will be on the way, thanks to all who reviewed to me, it inspires me greatly when people actually tell me what they like about my story, even simple ones like, "I like it, please update" or there was even a long review for a kag/yus pairing, I like them also, I may even right them, remember to review and tell me who should be with Kagome, and I shall put the votes in Ja ne, Tomodachi, Until next time!**

**Youki Kagome**

**Much thanks to my Beta's Kagome Yuki Niwa and Hiei'sAngel101 !! Their the best ever! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

**YK: Alright, its been a while since I've updated this, and I am proud to say that I have at least a few good chapters written, thanks to all who have reviewed, you have all been great inspiration to me, and I am sad to say that my story Was shattered, Now healed was deleted because I had vote for parings in the summary,**

**So far for the paring voting's we have**

**Kur/Kag: VI (that's six if you don't know your Roman numerals) :P**

**Hiei/Kag: II**

**Yus/Kag: I**

**Inu/Kag: II**

**Sess/Kag: II**

**This is counting also what my friends have told me should happen, so it depends on the readers!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Kagome looked around and surveyed the crowd, noting that Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Kurama were watching the race as well, instead of being in it.

Walking up to the three, Kagome smiled big. "Hiya! Why aren't you guys racing?" Hiei kept his steady glare and Sesshoumaru stood silently with his arms crossed. Seeing this, Kurama sighed at his friends.

"You see Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Hiei and I are mere observers today. We find out the weak points of the competitors." He pointed at the line of motorcycles lined up and ready to go.

Kagome looked at the competitors thoughtfully. "Would the fact that that Koga guy has 10 times better shocks, and boost packs filled full of NoS hooked to his bike, be anything to worry about?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when he saw what she meant. "Isn't that against the rules?" Kagome asked meekly, continuing to look at the rest of the bikes.

Kurama quietly walked up to Miroku as discreetly as he was able to. "Miroku, Koga plans to cheat." A charming smile was all Kurama received in return before he walked back to the small group.

"He says he can handle it."

Hiei gave an undignified snort. "Like Miroku could handle something like this on his own." Kagome nodded her agreement.

"He burns water when trying to cook, and I can't say his racing will be much better."

Kurama couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips, causing Hiei's glare to turn from the race to Kagome, who slid back next to Sesshoumaru.

The collector walked up next to Sesshoumaru and leaned close to his ear, whispering something Kagome couldn't hear, causing her to shift nervously.

"What's going on?" Kagome questioned, staring at the hand patting her on her shoulder.

"You're going to be the flag girl and start the race for your beloved boyfriend. Miroku insists on it." Kagome's jaw dropped and she was about to question if she had to, until she saw Sesshoumaru's '_no getting out of it_' look.

Kagome stood in front of all the bikers participating in the race with a white handkerchief that Kurama had given to her for just that solid purpose.

Feeling antsy, she threw her stiff arm down quickly and froze as the racers sped by, blowing her hair every which way.

Taking a few steps, her legs seemed to melt and the ground was speeding towards her, had it not been for the pair of arms that suddenly caught her and the warm solid chest that was suddenly there, pressed firmly against her back.

"Relax, I've got you." These words that sounded like they came from Kurama, or maybe Sesshoumaru, plus the hot breath that tickled her ear, only accomplished in making her dizzier.

Next thing she knew, she was on the hood of a high priced car and a trench coat covering her completely and keeping her toasty warm.

Miroku had indeed won the race that night, lucky for him, because Kagome wouldn't have been to happy getting taken home by some stranger.

--

"Just lay her down on the couch over there." Miroku motioned over to the loveseat that posed as a couch in Kagome's living room, despite the many chairs.

Kurama sat Kagome's sleeping form down gently looking around himself. "You're sure she won't care if we stay here?" Kurama asked, eyeing a pile of textbooks, laptop, and a cat that was currently trying to use InuYasha's leg as a scratching post, despite his many attempts of shooing it away.

"Nah, I don't think she'll have a problem with it, she doesn't have much of a life anyways." Miroku held up a stack of report cards, only to have InuYasha snatch them away and look at each carefully.

"Holy shit, she's a straight A student."

Handing the stack to Sesshoumaru, whom gave an undignified snort. "Better than my grades ever were."

InuYasha pulled on Sesshoumaru's hair roughly. "Yeah, you always had two B's on your report card: History and Peer Tutoring!" Sesshoumaru twisted around and shoved his brother against the back of the couch, causing him to flip over it and land on the floor with a thud.

"No rough housing if you're going to stay here, I don't want anything broken." Kagome startled Kurama, Yusuke, and Miroku as she walked out from behind them in a pair of pajamas that were dark blue with a white sweater over, and a towel in her hands as she dried her hair. "Miroku, I need to speak to you in the kitchen, now." Looking around for a way out of talking to her, he realized that even Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had stopped fighting.

Kurama patted Miroku's shoulder, sympathizing with him, "Hiei, would you do the honors?" Kurama questioned as Hiei gave Miroku a kick in the ass, sending him close to the kitchen door, just to have Kagome shove him through it.

Miroku cowered on the floor in a fetal position, attempting to block his face with his arms. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Kagome stared at her cousin in confusion with her hand on her hip, "What are you talking about?"

Miroku looked through his arms slowly, "You mean you're not going to hit, kick, slap and hurt me?" Trying not to laugh, she shook her head, rubbing her temples, signaling a headache coming on. "Oh, so what'd you need?" Miroku asked standing up from the floor, as if nothing had just happened.

Sighing as she looked at her sore excuse of a cousin, she said "I need to go to the store for Ibuprofen and food if all of you are staying."

He patted Kagome knowingly on the shoulder. "Let me guess, you want either 1) some one to go get everything for you or 2) someone to go with you, right?" Giving a sly smile, Kagome nodded.

"Precisely."

Miroku walked out of the kitchen with Kagome following not far behind, a grin plastered to her face. "All right everyone, Kagome's going to the store, Sesshoumaru, you, InuYasha, and Hiei will be going with her; also keep in mind you have no choice."

Hiei looked about ready to disembowel Miroku, while InuYasha and Sesshoumaru glared heatedly at one another.

Glancing at her watch, Kagome slid on her shoes and jacket, and turned to Sesshoumaru, Hiei and InuYasha, motioning for them to hurry.

"We're leaving, get your shoes on and your jackets and let's go!"

Pushing around one another to get ready, Kagome almost laughed when InuYasha tripped and pulled Miroku's pants down around his ankles, causing him to trip and blush furiously.

* * *

**YK: How's that for a chapter after me not updating in a long while? I will update more often, because I got my computer back! So any way's, Kurama is in the lead at 6 votes, everyone else no more than two at the most, if you pose a good argument on why Kagome should be paired with your person of choice out of the selected, I will put you down for two votes, and the voting will go for a while longer, I may even keep it going till its almost finished. Who knows, but let me know what you think!**

**Many thanks to my Beta's Kagome Yuki Niwa and Hiei'sAngel101!**


	4. Chapter 4

YK: Alright, I know I haven't posted in a while, and I was just waiting to see what kind of reviews I would get, if any, and I have realized, I need a beta, so if any of you ((all who read this)) are willing to be my beta, please let me know. Also, thanks so much to all who reviewed, and if you are ever wanting to pass idea's back and forth, emails are always welcome, or if in the review you say something like, "please reply" I more than certainly will .

I OWN NO ONE!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Paring votes so far:

Kagome/Kurama: 15

Kagome/Hiei: 6

Kagome/Yusuke: 3

Kagome/Inuyasha: 3

Kagome/Sesshomaru: 6

For the next chapter or so, double parings will be accepted, meaning you can vote for more that one paring.

Chapter 4:

Kagome grabbed a shopping cart, glancing behind herself to make sure her helpers were still following close behind, "Kagome, Sesshomaru hit me!" Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha upside the head with the shopping basket again, and then turned to look away as if not caring, "It would have helped if you weren't so unbelievably immature." Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Inuyasha yanked his older brothers hair roughly, who in turn jabbed his foot behind himself, just barley missing Inuyasha's knee.

"Children, Children! No rough housing in the store!" Kagome grabbed both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's shirt sleeves, giving them both warning glares, causing them to look away, making the corner of Hiei's eye to twitch slightly, "Onna, what do you need bought?" Kagome looked thoughtful as she dug in her pocket, pulling out a list, "Hiei, you and Sesshomaru go get the munchies, and Inuyasha and I will go get the rest." With a look of indifference, Hiei grabbed the list and walked off in a random direction with Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked down an isle pushing her cart, tossing in various items without so much as a second glance, Inuyasha fallowed closely behind, "You shop here a lot, don't you?" It was a feeble attempt at starting a conversation, but she gave him a confused look, "You know your way around here I mean." Finally realizing what he was trying to do, she smiled, "Yes, it's closest to my house and I don't have to go far." She tossed some more items into the cart, "But tell me; Why do you race, is it the money?" Kagome looked thoughtful, almost sad about her question, Inuyasha in turn had to think hard about the answer he gave, "Racing for me is…A stress relief, nothing matters anymore once I'm on that bike, everything seems to get all better again." He was serious about it, so much so that Kagome could feel what it was like to race, even if she had never rode a motorcycle.

"So what's your story?" It was a simple question, one so simple it startled her, "My story? That's something I'm still trying to figure out myself, I'll tell you as soon as I think of it." Inuyasha just gave a shrug.

A strip of paper slid in front of Kagome's face, making her jump, "Woman, do you expect me to go and get you stuff such as tampons?" Kagome turned around to find Sesshomaru scowling at her, causing her to smile sheepishly and hand him a different piece of paper, "I'm sorry, I should have checked the list before giving it to Hiei." Sesshomaru gave her a blank stare as Kagome looked down and completely embarrassed, "Worry not, Hiei didn't notice it, and if you stop looking so pathetic he wont ever find out." Kagome looked up, shocked, "You mean, you wont tell him?" He gave an undignified snort, " Onna, I don't tattle, if he finds out from you or someone else is your problem, but other then that, you don't have to worry about it, I wont tell." Kagome grabbed the list she had given him when she realized she had given him the wrong piece of paper again, taking it, Sesshomaru's fingers brushed hers, Kagomes face reddened, but he acted as if nothing happened, turning, he went in search of Hiei.

Hiei walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha, pushing a hopping cart full of stuff, "H-Hiei, what's all that?" Kagome was almost afraid to ask, but did any way's, "Its snacks, stuff that you asked for, but because Sesshomaru ran off with the list I was unable to see the specifics." Putting a hand to her chest, she breathed a heavy sigh; only to look down and see the cart she had filling fast with various types of ramen, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" He looked at her only once before looking in the cart and seeming to count, "Getting food, what's it look like woman?" Slapping his hands roughly, she glared, "You will not speak to me like that!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrists, "wench, we are leaving now." Kagome looked down at both her hands and at the person who was holding them, "Then let us be off." Motioning to the check stand, she yanked her hands away.

"Paper or plastic for you today ma'am?" Kagome glanced at the scanner as the food was getting slid across it, "Plastic please." Was all Kagome said as she loaded the bags into the carts, "So how are you today Kagome?" taking her wallet out of her jacket, she smiled," I've been alright Eri, studying lots and hoping to do good on the test that's coming up," Eri made a face, "You always do so well! Any way's, how's that sexy cousin Miroku of yours doing?" Glancing at the boys that were in the store with her, she sighed, hopping they hadn't heard that Miroku was her cousin, "He's alright, a pain in my ass like always, but doing good." Eri nodded knowingly, her eyes going to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Hiei every time she thought Kagome wasn't looking or paying attention, "How's the racing going for him, he win the last race?" Nodding, Kagome took money out of her wallet, "Yuppers, he won. How much?" She motioned to the groceries, causing Eri to glance at her till, "$237.49, please." Handing $250 to Eri, Kagome smiled, "Keep the change; lets go guys."

Popping the trunk, she loaded the food in, the guys climbing into the back and passenger seats, she climbed into the driver seat and threw the key into the ignition, starting the car, she revved the engine, driving out of the parking lot quicker than she needed to.

Leaning back in her seat, Kagome shifter from second gear to third then forth, causing the sound of her car to become deeper as her speed jumped from 45mph and went gradually to 103mph, Hiei kept his eyes on how Kagome shifted the gears just before she needed to, and kept one hand on the wheel at all times, and her left foot hovering just above the clutch, Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome's face once in a while, watching her sudden anger turn to calmness, "Uhmm…. Kagome…I hate to say this but you just missed the turn to your house." Inuyasha said as he watched her driveway pass them by quickly, "I know that… now hold on, I'm new to all this so who knows what might happen." Was all Kagome managed to get out as she slid her right foot onto the brake, her left foot pushing on the clutch at the same time, bringing the car to what would have been a stop if Kagome hadn't turned the car sharply around a corner and hitting the gas again, causing them to regain the speed they had had, doing the same again at another corner, and again at her driveway, she pulled the car to a quick stop just before the garage door.

Stepping out of the car, Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha just mere inches from her, "You should give us an explanation for the driving you just did." She looked at him as if to call him an idiot, shrugging, she walked past him to the trunk of the car, pulling out some bags, "All I can say was that wasn't to bad for my first attempt at speeding down the road." She laughed at the faces they gave her and walked into the house, followed by Hiei, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, who all also carried bag's, to their dismay.

This took a great deal of time for me to get up, and I'm sorry for the long wait, I know it's a bummer to wait for chapters on story's, so, to try and make it up to my wonderful reviewers, I will update sooner, and I will also wright more than what I have actually written on paper, ((Currently typing from page 22, have written to page 58)) I will do what I can to make the chapters longer, and I will also try and better my grammar and wording, it has been brought to my attention that I use words with –ing in the end a lot, and as I read through the chapters I have, its true, so I am doing what I can to stop doing that as much ;; Thanks everyone! I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far!

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

YK: I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter, and I can guarantee that this story will go far into the plot line, and parings may also seem kinda…. skeptical and what not, but depending on who votes on what parings within the next couple chapters depends on who Kagome ends up with, at the moment, Kurama is in the lead. I OWN NO ONE!

Kagome stood in the kitchen unloading the groceries she had bought when the phone rang, "Miroku, will you get that?" She called to him but when she looked out the door to see if he was going to or not, he just shook his head, "Let the machine get it." Rolling her eyes, she walked back into the kitchen, doing just as he had said.

"Kagome? Its your father, I understand why you don't want to talk to me…" Kagome walked out from the kitchen and stared at the answering machine, "But even after I made your life a living hell when you were younger, that doesn't mean you should ignore your mother at a time like this…" After hearing that, Kagome hit the speakerphone button, "At a time like this?" Kagome yelled, slamming her hands down on the table that held the answering machine, "You have no idea what a 'Time like this' is! You've been gone for at least two years so you could go write some formulas on the reproductive system of humans, and to find an accurate cyber system that works!" Kagome was on the verge of tears, yet never moved from her spot or let her voice waver, "Kagome, I found a way to create artificial intelligence! It really wor—"

"I don't care! You were never with mom! The last time I heard from mom, you had sent her an e-mail or something!" There was a long silence, and Miroku griped Kagomes arm to try and calm her down, "It was my fault…" Kagome paused in her small wrestling match with Miroku and stared at what would have been her father had he been there, "What's your fault?" He sighed, "Your moms in the hospital and probley isn't going to last long, go to see her before its to late."

Kagome was to shocked to say anything, or do anything but fall backwards, Miroku moved just in time to catch her and set her gently on the floor.

Kurama helped Kagome to her feet, which said nothing and only stared straight out in front of herself while Miroku talked to her father over the speakerphone.

"What's her estimated time?" There was a pause then what seemed to be some rustling of papers, "Two day's at the most." Miroku turned slightly to look at Kagome, Who still seemed dazed, as she was propped agenst agenst Kurama and Yusuke, "Are visitors accepted?" A mummer was heard just before a soft girlish giggle from the other side of the phone; Kagomes head snapped up from staring at the ground, " Mr.Higurashi?" a heavy sigh was heard, " Why couldn't Kagome have been a boy? If she had been then maybe…never mind…any way's, yes, today's the last day for visitation."

There was a busy tone, and Miroku hit the power button.

"We should go soon, come on Kagome-Chan, let's get you changed into something other than your night cloths." Kagome turned and disenloged herself from between Kurama and yusuke walking up the stairs to her room without so much as a word to anyone, Miroku sighed and looked around at all the people staring at him, "What?" He yelled, causing Yusuke and Inuyasha to puff out their chests, Kurama to sigh heavily and Hiei and Sesshomaru to stare blankly at him.

"Miroku, "Kurama said in a steady tone, a polite warning," What?" Miroku's response was softer this time, with less frustration that what he really had, "What's going to happen to Kagome when her mother passes away?" Miroku sat on the couch with a heavy sigh, "I, personally don't think anything will change, yes, she's go through a depression, and probley try to et custody of her little brother, not to mention her grades might drop; she'd still be Kagome, she'd get better after a while."

Kurama nodded, placing his thumb agenst his closed lips and looking as though he was lost in thought, looking up only when he heard soft footsteps enter the room, seeing a blank faced Kagome, who had her hair pulled up in a clip, a soft blue long sleeved shirt with an even softer green shirt over it, and a pair of tight jeans that had rune stones etched into them, "Lets hurry…" Walking past everyone and out to the dark purple Jaguar that was parked in the driveway and belonged to Miroku, her sandals made a soft 'tap' with each step.

Kagome tapped her foot agenst the floor of the back seat of the car, "Faster Miroku!" Cursing loudly, he swerved around a car that was stopped at a red light, "Miroku! I told you to drive faster!" She continued to hit the back of his seat with clenched fists.

"Yo, Miroku, I'd listen to her man." Yusuke said as they misses a cat that had been walking across the street, turning as much as he was able to without taking his eyes off the road, "If I go any faster Yusuke, there is a very great chance of my hydroplaning!"

Kagome reached forward and grabbed a handful of Miroku's shirt, "Miroku, if my mother dies in this time that you refuse to speed up, or if visiting hours end, I promise you that you will never be able to race in a nice car again!" Miroku stared in the rear view mirror at Kagome, "Is that a threat?" Yusuke looked at Kagome as she opened the door slowly as they drove next to a semi truck, "It's a promise…" Miroku swerved just in time for the car door to miss the moving tires, taking a harsh turn up into a driveway sent Kagome sprawled across the back seat, one of her feet on the roof of the car, and the other on the side of Miroku's head as she was almost falling off the back seat.

"Kagome, were here, so could you get your foot off my face?" Yusuke turned to look at Kagome and laughed, climbing out of the car he slid his seat forward and, grabbing her shoulders, pulled her out of the car as gently as he was able to," Visiting hours end in 11 minutes, you should hurry." Yusuke mentioned as he slowly let Kagome go, who looked at her watch then dashed off towards the entrance doors of the hospital, Miroku and Yusuke following not far behind.

"Ma'am, visiting hours ended twenty minutes ago." Kagome glared at the girl behind the desk, "I'm here to see my mother." The girl behind the counter sneered, "I don't care who your going to see, your not getting through." Miroku stared at the girl then pulled a cell phone out and dialed a number, mumbled into it a few times, then hung up with a smile, "Kagome, settle down, I know a doctor here and he owes me a favor, he's going to get us in." Within a few moments after Miroku had made the call, the doctor showed up, "Leave it to Miroku to get mixed up with some girl." Laughing, Miroku patted the doctor on the back, "That girl, Moushin, is my cousin that I've told you about, her name's Kagome." Miroku talked quietly enough so Yusuke, who was attempting to entertain Kagome, wouldn't hear his confession that Kagome was his cousin and not his girlfriend like everyone was led to believe, "Cousin, eh? That must be hard for you, she's a looker, that much is easily noticed." Miroku laughed out loud, causing both Kagome and Yusuke to turn and stare in curiosity at Miroku and Moushin.

Kagome quietly walked along in the hallway, moving ahead of Moushin, Yusuke and Miroku; whom was on the phone, talking quietly to who she guessed were Kurama, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Hiei, probley on the speakerphone all talking at once.

Moushin moved beside Kagome, and stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, "My dear, your mother is in that room." Kagome looked shakily at the door that was just a few feet from herself, she moved towards it with extended arms, wanting to see her mother and tell her everything was going to be alright, wanting to see the damage her fathers stupid e-mail had caused, wanting to know and see that her mother was alright, that everything that had happened was a bad dream.

Kagome wasn't so lucky, and neither was her mother, Yumi, that was surrounded by nurses and doctors, Kagomes eyes welled up with tears as she stood frozen to her spot, the sight of her mother hooked up to so many different machines, and the seemingly never ending bloody bandages that covered the right half of her face, more bandages around her lower neck and upper chest also.

"Mommy…" Her voice was soft and was as if it belonged to a small child, tears slid down her cheeks, as she stood there, as if she was unable to move, unable to grasp what had happened to her mother.

"Kagome, let's go." Miroku's voice was far away as he lead her from the room, just as the door had closed, a long beep could be heard, and more tears streamed down Kagome's face, yet she had made no motion of knowing that the tears were there.

Kagome stood with her head agenst the wall, tapping it agenst the hard cool surface repeatedly, making a continuous 'thunk' sound at a steady beat, moving her eyes to the approaching footsteps, she saw Inuyasha Sesshomaru, Hiei and Kurama, who were all glancing around themselves curiously.

"Kagome?" She turned to see Moushin holding a clipboard and staring at her, "Yes?" It was a soft, hushed reply with little voice added, her tears had dried, and her eyes weren't red and puffy anymore, but the trails her tears had made were still there, still noticeable, as if they were her scars and she would wear them forever.

"Kagome, were sorry to inform you that your mother has passed." Kagomes body didn't move, no more tears fell, she just stared at Moushin and nodded, turning, she walked to her cousin and his friends, "Miroku, lets go find my father, I have to talk to him. "Miroku and his friends exchanged glances before nodding and Miroku taking out his car keys.

Sesshomaru glanced between Miroku and Kagome before taking the motorcycle helmet he had under his arm and placing it over her head causing her to squeak in surprise.

"I'll take her to her dads while you take care of things here Miroku. "Sesshomaru said not leaving any room for discussion, Miroku just smiled and nodded before turning and walking away with Moushin, going to discuss what was going to happen to Kagome's mother, Yumi.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he drove down the darkened street with Kagome pressed firmly agenst his back, her arms locking together agenst his abdomen; he would have laughed at how desperate Kagome acted to get out of the hospital, had it not been for the seriousness of the situation.

Kagome tightened her grip agenst Sesshomaru when he had chuckled, thinking she was going to fall of the back of his black 2006 Ducati.

"Your going to be alright, you wont fall, I promise." Kagome jumped slightly agenst Sesshomaru's back when she heard his soft voice in her ears," How are you talking to me without having to yell?" Her voice was soft, and she thought it was carried away with the wind just as the silent hum of the bike was, "There are speakers and microphones in the helmets." Kagome felt like slapping herself and she probably would have had it not been for the possibility of falling off the back of the bike and to her death.

All right everyone, that sums up chapter 5, and I tried to cut back on words that end in –ing, if I did it or not I'm still not completely sure, but I hope so. The voted parings are the same as in chapter 4 because I'm posting this the same day and I'm not letting much time go for it to be updated, maybe an hour or something, or when I have the time ;;, and I'll have the time, I don't want to die, also, like I said before, I need a beta, be there little or a lot of work that would be for you to decide, more than one also works, because more than one persons output is placed into the story, hope to hear from everyone soon!

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

YK: Alright, so I know its been absolutely forever since I have updated, but I hope to change that and continue with this faster. Mainly due to the solid fact that I very much dislike it when people take forever to update.

So, you know the drill, tell me who you think she should be with.

And I am looking for a beta, that would also make this process go that much faster, or if you have any ideas on any sort of fic, I'm looking to start a new one.

Perhaps some suggestions? I will give you the credit for them.

Kag/Kur: 17

Kag/Hiei:6

Kag/Yus: 3

Kag/Inu:

Kag/Sess:8

Last time on From Books To Bikes:

"There are speakers and microphones in the helmets." Kagome felt like slapping herself and she probably would have had it not been for the possibility of falling off the back of the bike and to her death.

This time:

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagome's fathers house, She hadn't seemed all to surprised when there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway, or when the topless girl had walked past the window.

Miroku pulled up along the left side of the street with Yusuke in the passenger seat, and Kurama along the right with Inuyasha, Kagome felt much better; She motioned towards Miroku's trunk, smiling when he pulled out a crowbar, and a very long chain, giving a soft snort, Kagome grabbed the crowbar and silently walked towards her fathers and his girlfriend's cars, the rest of the group following.

"Miroku, Who's car is worth more?" It had taken him a moment to look over both cars , but miroku came to a conclusion he seemed happy about, "I would have to say your fathers." He stopped Kagome before she started to raise the crow bar above her head, "But, you could get the message across to the girl and anyone else to stay away from your father, " "Sperm Donor" She corrected. "Fine, Your 'Sperm Donor', I mean, he could repair his car, but not his social life, knock him off his high horse." Before Miroku could go into another long spill on how to trash her father's life and make it a living hell, she smashed the bar into both driver and rear doors, causing the windows to shatter and fall everywhere, creating crevices in the pants she was wearing.

Yanking the bar from the wedge of the doors that was almost cut clean through, she climbed on the hood of the car and smashed the window with the chain Miroku had just handed her.

A smirk played along the line of her lips when her father and his new play toy emerged from the house to see the damage to the car.

The girl screamed, horror covering her face so clear to see you could cut it with a knife, "SouSou! Who is that little tramp and what has she done to my car?!" Kagome with-held an animalistic growl and jumped off the girls car, "I'm his Daughter, Kagome."

The girls eyes widened, "Ai! Please wait!" Hiei stepped in front of the girl now known as Ai, who was quickly advancing towards him and his friends, Wench, I suggest you leave before serious damage happens."

Ai seemed to have taken the hint, The keys in her hand fit in the door of her car, but due to the damage, she had to pull on it vary hard to get it open.

Driving off, Ai glared and shouted various curses directed both at Kagome, who seemed pleased with her work on the car as it made a continuous 'clank' sound, and SouSou, who just seemed greatly appalled at the vile things he had just been called.

Kagome turned to stare at the man she was ashamed to call father, and clutched the crow bar tightly with both hands after having dropped the chain; Taking a stance as if ready to hit a ball with a bat, she smashed the crowbar into the windshield of her fathers 37 million dollar car.

SouSou stared at Kagome as if she were insane, Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder lightly and they all walked towards the street.

" I want spicy buffalo wings..." Kagomes voice was soft and would have been easy to miss, had it been noisy, but everyone and thing was silent, Kagomes face in turn darkened with a blush when her stomach growled and everyone turned to stare at her, questioningly.

Kagome had begged and pleaded with Miroku to load her some money when everyone had unloaded at a KFC for some chicken, and yet, he wouldn't give her so much as a dime.

She hated him at that moment, so much so that she could see herself stabbing him in the back repeatedly with a butter knife, or even a spoon, yes, a spoon, it was more dull than a butter knife, yet it held promises of enjoyment for Kagome, and her cousin, whom she felt like torturing to death.

"Kagome?" Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Kuramasitting in front of her, holding an extra large order if Spicy buffalo wings, her eyes brightened instantly, leaning across the table, she gave him a peck on the cheek then sat back down and ate a buffalo wing with a big grin.

Kurama lightly touched the cheek where she had kissed and a soft blush traced over his cheek's, going completely unnoticed by Kagome, who was happily covering her face with sauce and eating the wing's and leg's under it.

Miroku laughed as he pulled a chair up next to Kagome; Reaching for a wing, Kagome harshly slapped his hand away, glaring, "None for you." Kurama laughed and patted her on the shoulder lightly, finding her hilarious.

Miroku glared openly at Kagome, "Find another ride home tonight." Kagome in turn gave a snort and tossed a salt shaker at him, "Then you find another place to stay tonight." Miroku looked hurt, and Kurama gave a genuine smile to both Miroku and Kagome, " I have an idea: How about Kagome ride back to her place with me so you can both cool off?" The two cousins exchanged glances then both agreed happily, wanting to take time away from eachother, even if only for a few minutes.

Kagome bounced happily in the passenger seat of Kurama's car, a new large bucket of Spicy Buffalo wings in her lap that Kurama had bought her so she could have some when she got home, unless she ate them all on the way, that was a good point for anyone to consider with her, "Kagome, ready to go?" She nodded her head absent mindedly, staring out the passenger side window as small dropplets of rain landed on the glass and slid down.

She could hear the car door shut with a soft 'thunk', and the engine start with an unhearable hum, "Its been raining a lot these past few days now." Kagome's voice was soft as she rested her fordead against the glass, staring at the passing scenery, Kurama glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye, reaching over, he grasped her left hand as it rested on her knee, her right hand wraped tightly around the big container, "The rain is suposed to stop soon, Its suposed to stay away longer this time." He removed his hand from hers, and she looked as if he took the comfort away from her also, his face became tense.

Kagome's cell phone rang in her pocket just as Kurama and her pulled into her driveway, flipping it open, she answered with a mono-toned "Hello?" She paused, yelling could be heard on the other end of the phone, she closed it with a sigh and walked towards the house with Kurama not far behind.

"Kagome, Where the hell have you been!" Miroku stood from the couch hurriedly, trying to confront her, she stood there, staring forward, "I'm going to bed." Kagome dropped her wet coat on the floor by the door and walked up the stair to her bedroom, the large bucket of buffalo wings going with her.

"She took the muchies with her!" Inuyasha whined as he tossed hinself onto the couch, Sesshomaru hit him over the head roughly, gaining a glare from his half brother.

Kurama bent and picked Kagome's soaking wet coat off of the floor, "You guys, we should go to bed, we have school in the morning, and besides, its already 12:30am." Everyone rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Who sleeps where?" Yusuke asked as he finished off the bowl of icecream Hiei had set on the table.

YK: Alright, so, yeah, it's taken me a grand total of from august 5th or 2006 to now (july 21 of 2007) Almost a year...Wow... I really have neglected you all, I'm sorry, truly i am. I will try to be more constant about updating.

I mean, i could always throw out the excuse that i have wrighters block out there, but i, myself would know thats not the case, its just the act of sitting down for an hour or so to sit and type it all up, i have quite a few chapers actualy written, granted, that i AM stuck on wrighting anymore.

But! As stated above, if you have any idea's as far as a new fic goes, please let me know, as well as what i could do to help this progress on more!

If you dont want to or cant leave a review, and prefer email, my address is on my home page. I also warn you that there may be some minor spelling mistakes, i got as many as i was able to.


	7. Chapter 7

YK: Keep on me people!

Disclamer: She owns no one.

YK: Alright, so, its near summer break, that's usually when everyone updates their stories. SO! I figured that now was as good a time as any, since I have some free time, and I'm sure that there are some people out there that want me to update.

Though no one ever tells me if they do or not….

STILL IN NEED OF A BETA!! The longer it takes me to get one means the longer it'll probably take to get the chapters out, but then again, I could have a sudden epiphany and update at least once a week.

No promises, but it could happen.

Maybe.

121212121212121212121212121

This time:

"How about Miroku go and sleep with Kagome, seeing as their dating and all." Inuyasha gave a jerk of his head in the direction of the mentioned pair.

"There are two beds in the guest room upstairs, a hide-a-bed in the couch, and the loveseat turns into a futon." Kurama smiled, finishing what Inuyasha was saying for him.

He in turn gave an undignified snort, crossing his arms and giving a soft 'Feh'.

"Hiei and Sesshomaru can share the room, Kurama, you can take the futon, and Yusuke and I will crash on the hide-a-bed." Inuyasha said, gruffer than he intended it to sound, before Kurama had a chance to put him and his brother in the same room.

Miroku rolled his eyes as he watched everyone get their beds prepared, and with holding a laugh when he watched Yusuke and Inuyasha make their bed as if it were two; Kurama arranged pillows, and Hiei and Sesshomaru headed up the stairs to the guest room they were assigned with.

Miroku followed up the stairs soon after, assuring Yusuke and Inuyasha that they wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to cop a feel.

While Miroku disappeared into Kagome's darkened room, the lights went out all around the house, and everything went silent.

The soft whispering in Kagome's room unable to be heard past the door.

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice was soft as he changed into a pair of sleeping pants, but Kagome rolled over, facing the direction he was speaking from.

"What is it Miroku?" He climbed into the bed, brushing stray hairs out of her face as his eyes adjusted to the dark of the room.

"Are you alright?" He moved to lay his head upon one of the pillows, gently rolling Kagome onto her stomach the rest of the way.

Kagome complied without much hesitation, "I don't, "She swallowed hard, "I just don't know anymore." Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat.

Miroku rubbed her back softly, tracing small circles with the tips of his fingers, giving her silent support.

"She's not gone, right? Please tell me that mom's still alive, and that all of this is a bad dream." Kagome's voice was pleading, almost wishing that Miroku would lie to her, make her feel better, but when his hand stilled on her back; she did her best to choke back a sob that threatened to escape her throat, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Miroku shut his eyes tightly before opening them again to stare at Kagome, wishing he could do something, anything to make her feel better, if only for a little bit; but the only thing he could offer her was a harsh reality he wished he could erase.

"She's gone Kagome; she's really gone this time."

Kagome sobbed, "I thought as much…" Her voice was heavy with the evident fact that she was holding back so she was able to talk.

He pulled her towards himself, not needing to say anything as she cried onto his shoulder quietly, the room being filled with the sound of sobs and hushed whispers, as if coming from a child.

343434343434343434343434343434343

Hiei sat in the window, listening to the conversation in the room next to them without really paying attention to the fact that he was doing so, the sobbing drawing the attention of a cat outside the building.

Sesshomaru wandered around the room, readying himself for sleep as he changed into a pair of silk pajama's that he had had in a bag that he had managed to bring with him, as well as a few other changes of clothing.

Neither said anything about the sounds coming from the room next to the one that they occupied.

565656565656565656565656565656565

Kurama stayed propped up on the mound of pillows that were on his bed, courtesy of the futon being covered in them when it was a couch; a book in his hand, a small reading light attached to the cover so he wasn't reading in the dark.

Yusuke slammed his hands down to his side, hitting the bed as he sat up in aggravation.

"We can't just let her lay up there all night, crying her eyes out." His voice was loud, making the house seem that much quieter.

Inuyasha hit Yusuke on the back of his head, having sat up not long after he broke the silence.

"Idiot, what do you suggest we do, go up there and try to hold her, tell her that everything will be alright in the morning? Yeah, as if she would believe that shit."

"The best thing for us to do right now Yusuke is just let her know that were here for her, if we try to do any more than that, it could scare her into thinking she can't talk to any of us at all. Besides, Miroku's up there to take care of her, that's what a boyfriend is supposed to do." Kurama closed his book, yet left the small light on, giving them some light to talk by.

Inuyasha 'Feh'd', "I really doubt that their dating, I heard a girl, Eri, I think her name was, say that Miroku was her cousin or some shit like that." Kurama and Yusuke turned shocked eyes towards Inuyasha, unbelieving of the facts just presented.

78787878787878787878787878787878787

YK: Alright, stayed up late to type this for everyone, and, I must say, I edited what I had in the book I write in, not in a bad way, mind you, I rather like what I have here better.

BUT! Remember to review; I'm going to work on getting the rest of what I have edited, so that way you can all expect more exciting things to come!

Remember that I am in need of a beta to fix any mistake that I have made, if any, and Reviews always make the updating process faster.

I also took over Four Thieves, One Jewel by Darkened Skyes, due to her having lost interest. Please also read that once I have it posted.

Thank you, and remember that feedback is always good. REMEMBER!

Besides, i want to know that people still read this, wouldnt you want to know that too? TT ((Yes, i ramble))

And no, i cant do anything about the closeness of the wording, I've tried to fix it, believe me.


End file.
